


#Angriest Stripper In The World

by acidquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack(ish), Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, stripper!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Stiles' birthday is supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Angriest Stripper In The World

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this gifset & accompanying tag](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/35554329923/angriest-stripper-in-the-world). there may be more of this in the future? idek. BUT I BLAME TUMBLR. FOR EVERYTHING.

Scott is officially the worst. Stiles is done with him. Done.

 _Good_ best friends do not kidnap you from Charlie’s without your order of fresh, hot, curly fries. Good friends do not stuff you into your own jeep and tie an old sock around your face. Best friends, period, don’t drive you back to your own house, shove you up the stairs (still blindfolded!) and barricade you in your bedroom with the angriest stripper known to man. Who happens to be a man. Which, Stiles guesses the whole ‘coming out as sexually flexible to Scott thing’ is a non-issue. But that’s hardly the point. This is not how his birthday is supposed to go.

Stiles kicks the door again.

“Don’t think this is over McCall! Wait until your birthday - damn - wait until next year! You will rue the day. Rue it, my friend!”

The stripper, whose name Stiles only got because the guy freaking snarled it at him (and really, what kind of stripper is named Derek?) snorts. Stiles turns around just in time to see _Derek_ roll his eyes.

“What?”

Derek gives him some sort of complicated eyebrow-led death glare. “You done?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer before he peels off his henley.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Stiles opens his mouth to tell Stripperella where he can stick his attitude but goes silent at the freaking miles of bare skin. Holy washboard abs Batman. Forget worst friend of the year, Stiles is seriously considering giving Scott some kind of medal because Derek? Is hot.

Stiles isn’t above ogling because this is a first. Okay, and Stiles will admit it, probably a last. But that’s all the more reason to enjoy the fact there is a ridiculously pretty man in his room taking off his clothes…

Aaaaand coming towards him. Stiles clings to the doorjamb.

Derek glares some more and jerks him away from the door. Pretty much manhandles (and oh my God Stiles is never gonna be able to _think_ about that word the same way) him onto the edge of his bed.

“You’re getting a lapdance, so sit the hell down.”


End file.
